Snippet: I've Got You
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: Prompt 2 of 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles.


**Word Count: 846**

**Prompt: Hair Tie, Garage, Quil**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**[ Takes place during New Moon, pre-phase. ]**

Quil groaned as he felt small, soft hands push at his chest. Taking a step back, he licked his lips as he gently caressed the others hip.

"Come on," she said pushing at him again. "Do you really think we should be doing this here? What if Jake comes? This is his garage you know."

He sighed, releasing the girls body completely. "You're right, but we need to tell him soon. We can't keep this from him Bella. I don't like not being able to touch you whenever I want."

The girl in question frowned as she refused to meet his gaze. Keeping their relationship a secret had been hurting her too. Many times she had been tempted to just walk up and kiss him in front of everyone but she'd been too afraid to hurt their best friends feelings.

Sensing her unease, Quil took a step towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to say a word. He already knew what was on her mind. It had been the topic of discussion since they'd first started this thing.

In the beginning they weren't sure if they'd work. She was still broken up from her past with Edward and he had never been in relationship yet alone knew how to navigate a serious one with someone as fragile as her, but they'd felt something the first time they met and decided to see where it went.

Sure it had been impulsive, but they didn't regret it for one minute. After trading numbers they'd called and texted each other everyday, becoming quick friends. Soon enough, it was no longer Edward's voice that she craved, it was Quil's. The nightmares had stopped and she had dreams of a chocolate colored wolf protecting her from her past. When she'd told Quil he laughed and told her it was probably his spirit animal keeping her safe, at the time she'd chuckled, but it had sparked something in her memory.

By then it had already been too late. They hadn't thought about the consequences of their actions and now they had fallen for each other. Upon realizing this, both of them sat down at her kitchen to discuss how they should bring this up to Jacob. While Bella had made it clear that she had no romantic feeling towards him, Jake had been even surer that he could change her mind. And now that she had moved on, they weren't sure how he'd take it knowing that it had been his best friend that she'd moved on too. Quil knew it would hurt their relationship, but he believed Bella was worth it. He just wish he hadn't blindsided Jake like they had. He knew they should have been upfront about their feeling towards each other from the start but they'd both been too scared.

Running a hand through his hair, Quil looked at Bella and smiled softly as he watched her play with her hair. It was a habit he'd noticed her doing whenever she felt nervous. Biting his lip he took a step forward and grabbed her hand, twirling the strand she'd been playing with around his finger.

Glancing at him from under her lashes she blushed, grabbing his wrist and leaning closer into the warmth of his hand.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll figure this out and everything will be okay." He said trying to reassure her even though he was nervous himself.

She chuckled softly as her fingers slid across the hair tie gracing his arm. "Why do you even carry these? It's not like you need them."

His smile grew as he gathered her hair and tied. "Maybe I like playing with your hair."

She rolled her eyes then pecked him on the lips before taking a step back and smirking at him.

"Like it? You love it! Don't deny our connection, Q. Where would you be without all of this?" She said gesturing up and down her body.

He stared at her for a moment then burst into laughter. He loved to see her like this, playful and full of life. He was glad to bring out this side of her, the side that she'd been repressing for so long. Shaking her head, she playfully slapped his chest and headed towards the garage door. Feigning hurt, Quil pulled her back and gave her his best set of puppy dog eyes.

"You wound me," he said stepping into her personal space and kissing her fiercely. She pressed closer to him, winding her arms around his neck and deepening this kiss. Groaning, he broke the kiss, winding his hand into her hair as he trailed kisses along her jaw towards her ear. Gripping the hair tie, he gently pulled I out as he bit down softly on her earlobe.

"But lucky for you... I love it." He whispered huskily into her ear, pulling away to swat her on the ass he walked past her out of the garage with a huge grin on his face and the hair tie back around his wrist.

* * *

**AN: I plan to expanding this into a longer O/S, so consider this a teaser and keep and eye out for the full story. Also, I may have had extra inspiration from If She Only Knew Voodoo Like I Do by Get Scared.**


End file.
